Monroe County, Iowa
Monroe County is a county located in the south central part of the U.S. state of Iowa. In the early 20th century, it was a center of bituminous coal mining and in 1910 had a population of more than 25,000. As mining declined, people moved elsewhere for work. In the 2010 census, the population was 7,970. The county seat is Albia. The county was named for James Monroe, fifth President of the United States. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. Major highways * U.S. Highway 34 * Iowa Highway 5 * Iowa Highway 137 Adjacent counties *Marion County (northwest) *Mahaska County (northeast) *Wapello County (east) *Appanoose County (south) *Lucas County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} 2010 census The 2010 census recorded a population of 7,970 in the county, with a population density of . There were 3,884 housing units, of which 3,213 were occupied. 2000 census As of the census of 2000, there were 8,016 people, 3,228 households, and 2,211 families residing in the county. The population density was 18 people per square mile (7/km²). There were 3,588 housing units at an average density of 8 per square mile (3/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 98.40% White, 0.20% Black or African American, 0.36% Native American, 0.40% Asian, 0.12% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. 0.50% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 3,228 households out of which 30.50% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 56.20% were married couples living together, 8.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 31.50% were non-families. 28.00% of all households were made up of individuals and 15.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county the population is spread out with 25.30% under the age of 18, 7.20% from 18 to 24, 25.00% from 25 to 44, 23.00% from 45 to 64, and 19.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 40 years. For every 100 females there were 94.90 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 92.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $34,877, and the median income for a family was $41,611. Males had a median income of $31,667 versus $21,401 for females. The per capita income for the county was $17,155. About 5.60% of families and 9.00% of the population were below the poverty line, including 12.20% of those under age 18 and 5.90% of those age 65 or over. Communities Cities *Albia *Eddyville *Lovilia *Melrose Unincorporated community *Avery Ghost town *Buxton, the largest town with a majority-black population in the early 20th century Population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Monroe County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/ † county seat See also *Monroe County Courthouse *National Register of Historic Places listings in Monroe County, Iowa References External links *County website *Albia Area Chamber of Commerce *Monroe County Hospital Category:Monroe County, Iowa Category:1843 establishments in Iowa Territory Category:Settlements established in 1843